


Don't Be Sorry ~IwaOi~ Angst

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: sad, short, and to the point ig
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 19





	Don't Be Sorry ~IwaOi~ Angst

"Morning, Trashykawa. How are you today?"

"I'm fine!" That's how Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru started every morning. This started happening after an event during their first year. Oikawa started to doubt himself more and more, falling more into the hole of sadness with every passing day. Iwaizumi truly cared about Oikawa, even though he's always calling him names and yelling at him. Everyday Oikawa would say he's fine, but Iwaizumi knew that he wasn't. He didn't want to make Oikawa feel even more vulnerable than he already was. After practice Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa.

"Did anything happen today?"

"No, it's all good, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa held a thumbs up and wore a smile on his face. It was hard to tell that Oikawa has been a person who has been broken before, even outside of volleyball. Iwaizumi went behind Oikawa and hugged him.

"I love you, and you better know that or I'll punch you."

"I know, I know."

"So please, stay with me."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you sound when you talk like that?"

"Shut it, Tooru."

"Well we better start cleaning the gym."

"Aight." When they were done tidying up, Iwaizumi walked Oikawa home. He listened to every word Oikawa said about aliens and all the sci-fi movies he loved. Every single detail Oikawa said, Iwaizumi kept with him.  
"Thanks for walking me home everyday. I love you, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa blew a kiss at him.

"Shut up. Love you too..." Iwaizumi said as he walked away. Oikawa waved goodbye and smiled until he could barely see his lover anymore, then the smile was erased from his face and he walked into his house with a melancholic aura surrounding him. He walked to the bathroom and cried. He always heard sayings like 'You must learn how to love yourself before you love others.' But he loved, basically worshipped Iwaizumi, way more than he could ever love himself. Oikawa felt a sharp pain in his knee, and it was unbearable. Everyone knew that Oikawa had a bad knee and that Iwaizumi always treated him when it hurt at the slightest bit, but he wasn't here to help him this time, no one was.   
*Incoming Call from: Iwaizumi* Oikawa decided to answer.  
"Hey you forgot your jacket in my bag, I'm coming back to drop it off," Right after Iwaizumi said that, Oikawa hung up.  
"Oikawa, I swear to god if you do something stupid," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself as he ran down the sidewalk back to Oikawa's house.  
'He better not do anything stupid. He better not do anything stupid,' Those words repeated in his head. He finally made it to Oikawa house and the door was wide open.  
"He didn't even bother to close it, something's wrong." Iwaizumi ran into the house and knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's unlocked..." Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi slammed the door open to see his boyfriend curled up on the floor hugging his knee.

"TOORU," Iwaizumi dropped to the floor and helped Oikawa sit up against the sink's lower cabinet. 

"Take off the kneepad..." Iwaizumi demanded.

"I can't. It hurts too much..." Oikawa whimpered. Then Iwaizumi slowly pulled the kneepad to the ground and saw a blood stained bandage wrapped around the knee. Iwaizumi slowly and clumsily unwrapped the old bandage to reveal a shallow but large cut. "After practice last night I was so tired that I banged my knee into the corner of my shelf."

"Tooru, this is what happens when you overwork yourself...take a break tomorrow, please." The sincerity was present in his voice and it was very obvious. All Oikawa could do was nod, and blame himself for being stupid.

"How lame of me, not listening to you Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled. "I was careless, reckless, stupid, so Fucking stupid." Oikawa's voice started to break as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't say shit like that."

"But it's true, isn't it? I'M RIGHT."

"NO,TOORU. YOU'RE WRONG," Iwaizumi got up and grabbed a roll of bandages from the cabinet.

"You're a hard worker, but just because your mind isn't tired doesn't mean your body isn't. You're body is always tired, but you never notice, dumbass. You need to set boundaries. Take care of that beautiful body you have. Got that, Trashykawa?" 

"G-got it, Iwa-chan."

"Good. Now, it'll heal completely in a few days, but it'll hurt even more if you don't rest properly, and will leave a small scar. But don't worry, it'll just show that you made it through a hard time." Iwaizumi said as he finished up wrapping Oikawa's leg.

"Th-thank you, Hajime." Oikawa leaned in and hugged his boyfriend.

"No problem..." Oikawa fell asleep in his arms, making Iwaizumi tuck him into bed. Iwaizumi felt the need to stay, just in case he woke up.

After two hours Oikawa woke up from a nap somewhere around 9 PM. He looked down to see Iwaizumi sitting on the floor by his bedside asleep. He was so grateful he had such a sweet boyfriend, one that would never leave his side, no matter how small the damage. Oikawa kissed his boyfriend's cheek and went back to sleep.


End file.
